Tormento
by iitzel
Summary: Pensaba y pensaba. recordaba el momento y solo se avergonzaba más de su comportamiento. Que vergüenza se paso al tirarse literalmente ha Tyler, que en esos momentos, era aquel híbrido original.


**.**

**.**

**Tormento.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer y único capitulo**

**.**

**.**

"_Buen sexo hibrido"_

Aquellas palabras te han rebotado en la cabeza por un buen tiempo y ¿Cómo no te rebotarían?, pues a pesar de que fueron dichas por la voz de Tyler, en tu cabeza solo suenan con el perfecto acento británico mezclado con francés de aquel origina. Y valla que te suenan.

Y vuelves a dar vueltas en cama, enredado las cobijas más y más en tu cuerpo, pero no puedes parar, porque ahora que lo piensas detenidamente- y cómo lo piensas- te da vergüenza y pena, por qué ese maldito hibrido original ha tenido razón, y él solo ha sido la victima de todo aquello.

Y eres consciente de ello hasta ahora que en tu cabeza se repite una y otra vez la escena. Él te intento separar en varias ocasiones, pero tú te aferraste a su cuello y lo besaste-¡Y como lo besaste!- y como bien es dicho, la carne es débil. Además, él te intento decir como dos veces algo y tú no lo escuchaste.

Obviando eso, está el hecho de que no pudiste parar ante el hecho que te dijera su muy conocido por ti logo natural "_amor", _no, claro que no paraste, en sí, hasta lo empujaste con más fuerza a aquel árbol y solo lo pensaste por un segundo, un muy buen segundo, qué Tyler aún tenía miedo de decirte amor, porque eso confirmaría que él te amaba y tú sabías que no había nadie más temeroso al compromiso que ese novio tuyo.

Y después, ¡Ho, después Caroline!, todo se detuvo y no pudiste más que ponerte a la defensiva de todo aquello. Solo dejaste escapar palabras dañinas para tratar de que él no te restregara en la cara lo que hasta hace poco asían, pero no, tú misma tuviste que dar el desliz y decirle que te tendrías que desinfectar la boca.

No nos engañemos, claro que te gusto como besaba. ¿No fue solo por ello que te le lanzaste literalmente encima? Claro que hasta ahora piensas que nadie después de que casi muere vuelva besando así de bien, solo alguien experto, solo alguien con gran sabiduría y tiempo sabría besar así. Y por esa conclusión, solo logras que la rabia llene tú sistema. ¿Acaso te estas preguntando con cuantas chicas se ha besado él?, claro que lo estas asiendo.

Pero vamos, tirada en la cama dando vueltas no lo averiguaras, pero tampoco quieres ir a preguntarle. ¿Y por qué no le quieres preguntar?, ha sí, porque no quieres que él se entere que tú le has estado dando vueltas a la cabeza de todo aquello desde que te le abalanzaste encima. Y aquello hace que la vergüenza solo disperse un por la rabia que sentiste al asumir que él se ha metido con muchas mujeres. Así que tanto te han gustado sus besos que te dejaron hasta la marca. Y no lo niegues Caroline, porque desde aquel día solo sientes culpa al comparar esos besos con los de tú novio.

Comparas y comparas que hasta te has dado cuenta que no puedes dejar de hacerlo; porque sabes que esos son los mismos labios, la misma textura, la mis lengua. Pero no los mismos besos; porque Tyler te besa con ternura, con cuidado y muy pocas beses con desesperación. En cambio aquel hibrido te beso con ganas, desbordando calor, amor y pasión. Y Tyler no parece ni llegarle a los talones. Y eso hace que la pena debata contra la vergüenza asta ganar.

Lo quieres hablar con alguien, pero a quien quiera que se lo digas te lo reprochara. Además de que te acusaran de promiscua. Y sobre todo, ese es tú momento y tú secreto, porque no lo quieres compartir con alguien, tal cual estas segura, ni aquel hibrido original lo ha compartido con alguien.

Y lo mejor de todo-o lo peor, aún no estás segura- es que no te lo ha repetido. Y eso te alivia y la vez te desespera, porque no sabes en que momento querrá restregártelo en la cara y decirte como te lo estabas prácticamente comiendo.

Y a todo aquello. Ahora que lo pensabas detenida mente- más de lo que lo has hecho- él había dicho ciertas palabritas que te hicieron desistir que la pena, la vergüenza y la rabia te llenaran. Y te pusiste feliz, ¿Qué pasa Forbes? ¿No digas que hasta ahora has caído en la cuenta de aquella oración?, y si, si lo has hecho.

Por ello te quitas-de forma algo dificultosa y graciosa- las cobijas de encima y te levantas con una enorme sonrisa pegada al rostro. Así que la felicidad ha llegado a ti tan de repente. Pero que bipolar eres Caroline.

"_Despacio, amor… Ya hace tiempo, se disparara rápido"_

Y la frase en tus recuerdos te hace vibrar de emoción, ¿Acaso estas tan alegre de recordar aquello?, Claro que lo estas, porque la frase "Ya hace tiempo" te ha hecho pensar y ha respondido tu pregunta, de que él no se ha metido con muchas mujeres, o si lo hizo, no desde hace unos buenos siglos.

Y esa forma de pensar te ha seguido todo el día, por ello has cantado mientras estas en la ducha. Has tarareado mientras te arreglabas, escuchaste música- con el volumen a todo lo que daba-en tu ida a la escuela, y has puesto atención, sin recurrir a la ironía y golpear a Damon, mientras este hablaba de cómo conseguir la cura.

Y eso, extraña a aquel que te estuvo utilizando por ben tiempo como banco de sangre. Pero no te lo comento, y tú sabes por qué no lo hace. Él vampiro más frívolo del mundo, tiene sentimientos escondidos debajo de su muy burlona forma de ser, y cree que ese es tu momento feliz. Si supiera porque esta tan feliz, sabes que te lo restregaría una y otra vez en la cara.

-Barbie, ¿Cierto que has rechazado nuevamente a Klaus?-Y se ha roto tu momento de alegría.

Si, Damon Salvatore no sabía en qué momento abrir y cerrar la boca, y eso se lo haces saber lanzándole un jarrón a la cabeza. Pero él ha vivido mucho más que tú, y sabe muy bien como esquivar objetos lanzados por mujeres heridas, así que solo se mueve a la derecha y deja que el jarrón se estrelle contra la pared antes de sonreírte con sorna.

-Vaya, así que la Barbie vampiro se molesta si me meto con su hibrido de más de mil años.-Tras aquello, intentas lanzar otro jarrón pero le sucede lo mismo que al anterior.

Ese chico, algún día te las pagaría, pero ahora, solo te concentras en que Niklaus Mikaelson no ha estado desde hace siglos con una chica y que te ha dicho que besas de maravilla. Acéptalo Forbes, algún días de todos los que vivirás en tu eternidad, dejaras que algo pase, mientras tanto, disfruta tener a un hibrido original detrás de ti, regalándote objetos caros y dibujos hermosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD:**

**Hey les traigo otro de estos.**

**He visto la tercera temporada completa y el inicio de la cuarta.**

**No sabía muy bien porque paso todo eso de Klaus en el cuerpo de Tyler**

**Pero cuando lo vi, solo me enamore de la escena.**

**Creo que muchas compartirán conmigo la idea de que él si la quiso separar he he.**

**ATTE:**

**Iitzel.**


End file.
